


After Death

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: I think therefore I am [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Immortality, Immortals, Immortals AU, Introspection, No Dialogue, Short, but i also wanted to explain the reasoning behind schlatt's choices so, this is kind of a filler fic ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: He thinks of home more often than not. Longs for a hot meal, a comfortable bed. To see his only and closest friend smile one more time, or to hear laughter echoing through small town streets.-OR-A small peek into how Schlatt's feeling, alone in the wilderness.Part of my DSMP Immortals AU! Not recommended as standalone.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt
Series: I think therefore I am [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105787
Kudos: 14





	After Death

**Author's Note:**

> short little filler fic; i wanted to explain the reasoning behind schlatt faking his death, how he got the idea, etc. i am planning to jump over to the pov of techno for the next fic in this series. can't promise it'll be super long, bc of where this series is in its timeline, but we'll finally get a pov that's not schlatt, quackity or dream!

After his “death”, Schlatt simply travels. He goes through many biomes, collecting what useful items he can, and tries his best not to think about all he left behind.

It’s hard, though, when he spends nights alone in poorly-constructed tents, pulling a blanket tight around his shoulders as he sits as close as he can to his dying campfire. Schlatt’s mind always seems to wander back to Quackity, the only true friend he ever had, and wonders if he’s still grieving. If he’s moved on, if he’s okay.

Part of Schlatt regrets not letting Quackity in on his plan, but he didn’t dare risk the lie being exposed. Besides, how was he meant to explain why he wanted to do this, or how he had the idea?

Dream’s assasination attempt was what inspired him. He toyed with the thought of death but on his own terms for so long prior that it wasn’t hard to fake it just to get away. It’s far less freeing than he thought it would be; he’s so caught up with being concerned with simple survival that he has no time to relax. 

Schlatt kind of regrets the choice he made. He’s more stressed than ever, and while he’s immortal, it doesn’t mean he can’t feel pain, or hunger, or thirst, or cold. 

He thinks of home more often than not. Longs for a hot meal, a comfortable bed. To see his only and closest friend smile one more time, or to hear laughter echoing through small town streets. 

Schlatt also has a lot of time to think about his immortality. It can’t just be chance, just some thing the universe gifted to him on a whim. There has to be more to it. 

He’s begun to think he’s some kind of god. Maybe one of anger, or resentment. Those two things seem to follow him everywhere he goes, so it wouldn’t be a far stretch. 

Schlatt wonders if there’s others. Gods of this world, either spawned that way or willed into existence. His mind wanders back to Quackity once again; if he was a god, what would he be the god of? Humour, probably.

It hurts to think about his best friend for more than a few moments. He shuts his eyes against the softly blowing breeze, curling in on himself further. 

Maybe if he had have thought it through more, he wouldn’t have faked his death; maybe he’d still be in the white house, Quackity with him, doing his best to make the country a better place. But that’s not what happened, and now he’s left to deal with the consequences of his choices, alone, in the cold wilderness.


End file.
